


Night of the Dragon

by WinterSorceress



Series: Tales of the Solstice [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon Genji Shimada, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSorceress/pseuds/WinterSorceress
Summary: A NSFW one-shot from my long-woven, yet untold tale of Zenyatta becoming human to save Genji's ass (more details in the author's notes)While hiding at the Shambali Temple, Zenyatta awakens to discover his boyfriend transformed into a dragon once more. Yet, it is not blood that he desires.Warning for sex with a sentient dragon.





	Night of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is born from both a lore headcanon and a long thought out plot idea.
> 
> The lore headcanon is that the Shimadas have a secret transformation that the dragon carriers have to undergo to appease the spirits they control. On the night of the solstice (Winter for Genji and Summer for Hanzo), they transform into dragons and hunt to fulfill a blood sacrifice to both the spirits and their ancestors. 
> 
> As a clan of assassins, it wasn't hard nor much of a stretch. But once Genji and Hanzo lost their clan and moved out into the world, it became a problem. Zenyatta started a traditional hunt with Genji where they would travel together into wilder areas to sate Genji's dragon since he is only driven to devour the organic. However, after joining Overwatch, it became a challenge to balance work and his transformation and one year, they weren't able to get out far enough and they spent too much time searching for enough prey while avoiding humans. The sacrifice fell through and Genji's dragon was on the line. Desperate to protect such an important part of Genji and his family, Zenyatta stepped forward to take the punishment instead, offering himself in Genji's place. Genji's ancestors saw an opportunity and turned Zenyatta human.
> 
> From human to dragon and human again. From metal to flesh. 
> 
> For now, I am working on the first chapter for this story, but have a one-shot for now that may or may not actually take place and is just self-idulgent. ;)

 Soft growling broke the quiet of the night. The sound vibrated through his chest, effectively waking him from his slumber. Dazed and confused, he opened his eyes and gazed about sleepily, rubbing the remnants of sleep away.

                “Genji?” was his only guess, the only one he knew could possibly be responsible, though it was in the middle of spring. “What in the world...?”

                Sure enough, a serpentine dragon had taken up residence in their room, green scales glinting in the moonlight. Its intense, wise eyes were zeroed in on him with interest, but what sort, he couldn’t tell. It wasn’t the usual bloodlust that his boyfriend usually experienced in this form. At least he didn’t seem to be in danger. Genji would’ve devoured an organic being like him in a heartbeat if this had been his solstice transformation.

                But that was the thing. Genji only transformed once a year, without fail. Why was he a dragon now? This was incredibly strange. In fact, Zenyatta had to question whether or not this was the strangeness of human dreaming.

                “Genji?...Why are you...?” Zenyatta muttered inquisitively, pushing himself to his bare feet. Tentatively, he approached, wary of any sign of danger or that the Shimada was truly wild. “...Not that I’m complaining. It’s quite wonderful...to see you as a dragon again. But...why now?”

                The dragon tamely allowed the monk to take his muzzle into his hands. He, however, exhaled a heated breath that caressed his face. The slightest whine followed, alerting the boy that something was indeed off. Restlessly, the creature shifted before nuzzling Zenyatta’s shoulder, as if pleading.

                “What’s wrong? Oh, Genji. You know I can’t...I can’t understand you like this, dear,” he reminded, somewhat distraught that he couldn’t identify what was troubling his beloved.

                Gently, Genji pulled away and wandered away, practically slinking as if experiencing shame, his mighty body rippling and weaving. There was a desperation in his movements, in his eyes that shone through the dark. Yet, there was no answer to be found.

                “Genji...Please. Don’t be like that. I only want to help you. But I can’t if you don’t...give me a hint. I’d do anything for you, you know that,” Zenyatta pleaded, unable to just sit back and watch him suffer.

                Tentatively, the great beast moved his head in Zenyatta’s direction, nose pressing against his stomach. Then, the monk was on his rear, having been pushed back with the slightest of force. A bewildered, pained gasp left him as the wooden floor collided with his tail bone, but it wasn’t long before Genji was apologizing for such a transgression, nuzzling at him once more.

                It was such a thing that Zenyatta couldn’t resist, happily taking his head in his arms, stroking his mane affectionately. “Oh, love. What are you doing, you silly dragon?” He got his answer in the last way he expected, when the creature gently pulled at the fabric of his pants with his teeth, as if asking him to... “...Oh. Genji...are you...Like this?”

                Realization crashed upon him, heating his face with bashfulness and embarrassment. This was so sudden and strange. As strange as seeing Genji's erection, proud and prominent hung between his hind legs. It was quite an impressive size, as would be expected from such a creature.

             Zenyatta was surprised he never considered it before, that the dragon spirits would not only feel the need to devour but to mate. Now that he was organic, the need surged into being. He didn't know how the lovers of the Shimadas long past had felt about such a trial, but he certainly wasn't going to deny him.

     Though he might need a minute.

    “Genji...you…you wish to mount me in this form?”

 A rumbling growl left him as he managed a nod, the closest to human communication he could manage. His eyes burned into his, soft, pleading, hungry for him. By now, heat was pulsating from his core as his imagination ran wild. Yet, it would be real soon enough.

“You know I love you, Genji. I... I think I'd be willing to try. Just...be gentle.”

Genji's eyes narrowed and he tossed his scaly head, as if rolling his eyes at him for suggesting he'd be anything but careful. It was increasingly obvious he was in more control than usual. That was enough to make Zenyatta feel a bit more at ease about this.

“What… What do you want me to do, dearest?”

The noise that left the dragon this time was a playful one and he tugged at his pantleg almost impatiently, reminding him frankly of his initial request that he had first given him away. Automatically, a tan hand found its way to Zenyatta’s mouth as a blush lit his cheeks. Being naked in front of a powerful being was mortifying enough in theory, but knowing that said being was intending to make him his mate in a more primal manner than he was accustomed to.

“Oh...pardon my hesitation, dearest...” A long, muscular tongue caressed his face before a whine escaped his now serpentine boyfriend, pardoning him as he urged him to comply. “Heh. That tickles. Alright then. I’ll try not to be so shy. Try is the key word here, Genji.”

Somehow, he had the feeling if he took any longer, Genji would do it for him and would have to buy a new pair for him afterwards as apology for his hasty. Fighting down his self-consciousness, he eased the article from his hips and maneuvered carefully to slide them down his legs, exposing himself to the temple air and the dragon’s roving eyes.

“There. They’re off. Are you—aah! I d-didn’t even...have to finish that question, did I?”

Within the moment, his boyfriend had him on his back, nosing between his legs, leaving the monk gasping breathlessly at the sensation of being utterly helpless and naked beneath a creature that could end his life in a snap of its jaws. Yet, as promised, the prodding was gentle, nearly loving. And before long, that wondrous tongue ventured out to play.

To think, he had thought Genji’s _human_ one was a miracle. It was _everywhere_ , his growing erection, his thighs, his entrance as he instinctively rose his hips to allow him access, and left his mind a mess of jumbled, incomplete thoughts. Still becoming used to how sensitive this body was, Zenyatta could only shudder and moan against the fine wooden floor, at mercy of the dragon and his own pleasure.

Genji seemed satisfied by his reactions and the slightest rumble escaped his throat, one that traveled through him to vibrate through Zenyatta, heightening his bliss briefly. Then that appendage wrapped his cock, now fully at attention under his ministrations. A sharp gasp escaped the younger male and he bucked his hips desperately, instinctively seeking friction, anything really, anything that was more of Genji.

“O-oh...Genji...” Zenyatta practically whimpered into his own hand, placed over his mouth to quiet his noises of abandon. “That...It’s so good. I...I can’t...You’ve just started and...I’m...”

It must have been a combination of Zenyatta’s new body, his inexperience, and the expertise and sheer heat that Genji no doubt possessed. It had him reeling. If Genji didn’t move things along quickly, then he would sure come undone just from this oral foreplay. It was something that was obvious to both parties and, accordingly, the other was soon pulling away, leaving the monk cold and trembling in his shadow.

For a few seconds, the dragon failed to move. Instead, he peered down at him with soft eyes, as if drinking in the sight of his beloved half unraveled by his work. Then his muzzle was by Zenyatta’s head. Inquisitively, the cold nose nudged his cheek, prompting him to react.

It was an inquiry that was clear enough to the boy, a question of his well-being. Though his limbs felt much like jelly, he found the will to flash his lover a reassuring smile as he reached up to stroke the beast. At the same time, the absence of stimulation left him feeling empty. Already wound up so much, it was something of a torment to be laying untouched mid-session.

“I-I’m fine, Genji. Please...please continue, love,” he implored at first. Then his eyes once again caught sight of the dragon’s breathtaking cock, hanging heavy and lonely between his boyfriend’s reptilian legs. It inspired an idea that stirred desire and further arousal, his face catching fire with internal shame that he would entertain such a thought. “...On...On second thought...I was thinking...Do you think it would be okay...if...”

Curiously, the dragon tilted his head and growled lowly in questioning, his gaze not leaving his in determination to hear him out.

“You know...I just recently got this mouth and...I haven’t gotten to try it out properly...but...do you think I could...try?” He couldn’t help but stammer and fumble with his words, so much so that he soon realized he hadn’t even managed to formally put his request into words. He swallowed. “I want...I want to play with you, Genji. Your cock specifically. Oh dear, I said it.”

The reptile’s eyes widened at the lewd words that escaped the monk and Zenyatta could practically see the lust leaping into them as the thought no doubt hit him right in the groin. He watched as his erection bobbed excitedly, anticipating his ministrations, already beginning to leak. Now more than eager, Genji moved hastily, though somehow managed to avoid knocking his smaller partner over.  Before he knew it, he had positioned himself just right, gifting him with easy access to his throbbing erection, as long as the monk’s arm and almost twice as thick.

Want twisted in Zenyatta’s gut at the sight, but still, he hesitated, not knowing where to start. “Oh Genji...You’re so big. I do wonder...how it’ll fit,” he murmured, almost dreamily, his temperature flaring at the thought of this...impressive appendage slipping inside his eager entrance. Lovingly, he began with tiny kisses along its length. “Preparation, of course. Lots of preparation. Oh, Genji. I’m a little...skeptical but...to have you inside me like this...with this...fucking me into the floor.”

Zenyatta was almost taken aback with his own mind, but it was the things that Genji did to him, made him feel. He had never felt such attraction nor desire with anyone but him, even when he wasn’t even human. When they were together like this, it was as if they were the only people in the universe, and he wanted all of him, around him, inside him, with him, and vice versa.

And it seemed he wasn’t the only one affected by his wishful words. Above him, Genji whined, louder than ever. His front legs folded as he settled on the ground, giving himself leverage to jerk his hips, thrusting wantonly towards the monk who held his heated cock in his soft, eager hands.

“Easy now, dearest. You can’t mount me yet, and certainly not like this...” the monk muttered fondly, eyes half lidded, before he bowed his head to run his tongue experimentally across its girth. It was so hot under his slick muscle and tasted strange and salty, but he wanted more. “I just wish...I could fit you in my mouth. I think we both would love that, but alas...”

There was an abrupt crash as Genji’s tail toppled a chair in its excitement, making Zenyatta jump. His body became increasing taunt with lust, his head shifting restlessly. Steam rolled from his open mouth, on the brink of panting.

“Oh! That startled me. Try not to be so loud, love. I...I should probably stop teasing you so much though. My apologies.”

There was a grumble from the creature plastered to the floor, as in agreement.

Amused and excited by the whole situation, the monk chuckled. “I’ll get to work then. Don’t worry,” he promised, focusing again once on the eager erection before him.

With care, he stroked the base with both hands, massaging and caressing the heated flesh, as his tongue traced the head, taunting the slit, between peppered, open mouthed kisses. After a minute, he realized he had bitten off more than he could chew. There was no way he could do enough by himself to make it an easier fit, but it was sure enough to get Genji excited, and that was more than worth it.

Besides, he had his own need to tend to. Deliberately, he pulled away and wiped his mouth. Gazing around at his handy work, he felt a tinge of pride bringing a dragon practically to its knees with his tiny mouth, the mighty array of scales heaving around him with each shuddering breath. But it was time again for Genji to take the reins. And he couldn’t wait.

“Genji...”

At his call, the beast slowly rose his head to stare at him in questioning. He watched as Zenyatta climbed to his feet and wandered to the bed, a simple futon laid on the floor. The minute the monk settled again on the ground, in a tempting position, he was lumbering towards him in a heartbeat, drawn by the enticing promising of his boyfriend on all fours, offering himself to be mounting.

But not yet.

“Please prepare me first, Genji. I know you’re eager but...” Zenyatta trailed off bashfully, allowing himself to rest his weight on his folded arms. “It won’t be long now...”

For the longest moment, Genji did nothing, though the monk could still feel the air tremble in the face of his mighty breath. Puzzled, he glanced back to find an unexpected sight. Though he had sworn the dragon would be more than eager, he stared with awe at the prostrated body of his beloved. Even in this form, Genji couldn’t seem to help appreciating how gorgeous Zenyatta was, with his striking blue eyes and the elegant golden tattoos that lined his lovely brown skin in sharp, elegant designs, mixing traditional and omnic designs like a dream.

Finally, Zenyatta felt a nudge against his rear, a sign that their fun was to begin again soon. Then that miraculous tongue was back, dragging between his thighs and grazing his length teasingly. At once, he had to cover his mouth just to stop a heated moan from escaping at the sudden, intense sensations, his legs trembling under the smoldering muscle. Though it was nothing compared to what was coming. After the beast was done toying with his mate, he focused back on the task at hand, prodding at the waiting, puckered hole that would soon take him in his entirety.

Little desperate noises fell from the monk constantly, feeling the intimate intrusion. His hands clenched the futon as he braced himself, the tongue pressing in more and more, inch by inch, retreating and returning, progressing carefully yet almost painfully slow. It was hard to wait, but it was more than necessary.

A tentative clawed hand grasped a leg, easing them further apart and helping to keep them both steady. It was wonderful timing too, it seemed. All too soon, Zenyatta was virtually being fucked by Genji’s tongue alone, though it might as well have been his cock, considering the size of both. It was indescribable, immensely hot and wet, slicking his insides with liquid fire.

The motion alone rocked his tiny body as the pleasure left him moaning with abandon, mouth open and sight hazing from the intensity. “A-ah! O-oh...Oh my...Genji...Aah! Please! ...Mnn...That’s...Oh Iris...! More, dearest...Mnn...I can’t...”

He had little idea what was being uttered by his own mouth, too lost in the moment. All he knew was that he was frantic, frantic for more. Even with bliss flooding his nerves, he resisted his peak the best he could, holding out for what they had both been waiting for. It wouldn’t be long now, he told himself, though he already felt full, stuffed with the slender appendage that wouldn’t stop thrusting into his shuddering body.

“G-Genji...! I’m...I’m close...! I’m ready, love. Please hurry...” Zenyatta managed, voice broken and hoarse, his expression the picture of a monk on the brink of ecstasy, eyes almost unseeing and lips parted, panting.

Just as he pleaded, the fiery tongue pulled out quickly, almost pushing him off the edge at the feeling though it was soon replaced with a despairing emptiness.  Yet, he could only wait, shivering and sweating against the cushioning of his futon as he held onto it for dear life, every inch of his heated skin sensitive and crying to be touched. He had long given up on supporting himself, though he instinctively kept his hips raised as high as he could manage, legs still being held apart by that gentle claw.

Zenyatta stirred only when he felt Genji moving, positioning his huge body. A darker shadow fell over him as he lined himself up. It was more humbling than usual, being beneath the dragon’s heaving chest. But it was a wonder that he wouldn’t have to dwell on for long. There was, after all, something else requesting admittance to his body.

The tip of Genji’s erection brushed his stretched entrance, making him groan and shift, preparing himself. “O-oh...Genji...I’m...please. I’m ready. I’m yours.”

Sharp claws dug into the floorboards as his boyfriend grounded himself to take him, urging his cock into the monk’s trembling form. A rumbling growl left him as Zenyatta’s body squeezed him, unbelievably tight. Inch by inch, however, he was sheathed into his lover’s eager body.

“G-Genji...O-oh.. Oh...Iris...It’s....you’re so big...” Zenyatta muttered, almost mindless with Genji filling him so completely. It was a painful process that had him gritting his teeth, but it was washed away by the feeling of his dearest throbbing inside him. He swore he would go mad, but it would be a wonderful madness, ignited by love and pleasure. “Y-you’re inside...A-ah...Oh, Genji... _please_.”

With one last firm push, the dragon was seated completely within the monk, as far as he could manage without harming his beloved. He could tell it wasn’t all of him, but he had his limits, limits that had been reached. For the longest moment, they waited, allowing the smaller to adjust before they continued.

“A-ah...I...I think you can move now...gently...please...” Zenyatta finally ventured, so full of that burning cock that stretched him beyond what he ever thought possible. He wondered if Genji’s ancestors had had this in mind when they created his new body. Yet, that train of thought swiftly derailed at the first rocking of the Genji’s hips. “A-aah! Nngh!”

The first thrust almost knocked him over with its force, sparking stars that danced beyond Zenyatta’s closed eyes. Then there was a second and another. With practice, they were better adjusted to his tiny form, less rough but just as intense. He couldn’t help but feel grateful for his love’s concentration, trying so hard to hold himself back for his sake, even as the dragon panted heavily above him, whining with his own pleasure, his cock withdrawing and shoving its way back into his body without rest.

It was a process that Zenyatta quickly became lost to, having long given up on watching his surroundings, eyes clenched shut as Genji’s name fell from his lips shamelessly, in utter abandon. He was helpless to do anything but take what was being given to him, being fucked endlessly into his futon by the mighty beast that his boyfriend now was. He could hardly move, overwhelmed, but utter bliss flooded him, dulling the pain of Genji’s sheer size and might.

Already stimulated to the brink, Zenyatta was only faintly aware of his approaching peak. Then it was upon him, threatening to pull him under. This time, he knew it was a losing battle, his body on fire and tingling with an ever-mounting ecstasy.

“So close… I'm...oh! I'm close, Genji…! Don't…Don't stop…Please…”

To his surprise, Genji's tail wrapped his midsection gently, anchoring him. With care, he angled his thrusts and rammed into his mate with increasing force, rocking him almost into the floor. The monk gasped, breathless, eyes rolling, at the intensity, his mind spiraling into a pure whiteness as his delicate fingers clawed in desperation for leverage. Then bliss was blossoming like flowers through his veins, white hot and all-consuming, the sweetest release that had him wailing for his lover as if his name was all he knew.

A nearly feral growl rattled through the air. Yet, it wasn’t the only thing. Zenyatta slowly became aware of a new light that had flooded his once dark room, a familiar golden light, warm and soothing. It had been months since he had last touched the Iris, yet it was now here with them in their strange passion. And still, Genji fucked him, frantically seeking his own climax, thrusting into him with increasing abandon, panting and wild.

Already overstimulated, Zenyatta swore he was going to black out from the overload of pleasure and pain, only dulled just enough by the glow of the Iris. Yet, it was too good for him to want it to stop, his logic still struggling to return. All he knew was the huge, smoldering thing that had long made his body its own, pounding him from above and behind, slick and sliding inside him endlessly, breaching his very depths.

“I....Genji...Genji...please...hurry...It’s...too much...Come inside me...” the monk managed, fighting to rediscover words he once knew, pressing his cheek against the futon as he clung to consciousness. “Make...make me yours...”

He only faintly comprehended the mess they would surely have to explain later before it was upon him. It burst within him like a river of heat, overflowing him to the brim. Exhausted, he could only whimper under the peaking beast as he rode his orgasm, his fluids trickling from his entrance to flow down his shaking thighs. Then Genji was at last still, recovering, though he remained seated within his tiny form.

“Oh...Oh Iris...” Zenyatta groaned, both overly sated and utterly worn out.

Around him, the dragon shifted experimentally, perhaps figuring out how to pull out safely. That tail came again, steadying him as Genji removed himself, leaving in his wake a vast emptiness. Unable to help himself, the monk whined like a child when he was at last freed of the softening erection, shaking both from a sudden cold and absence.

Nonetheless, Zenyatta didn't move, his shaven head in his arms; he couldn't find the strength. There was a great shuffling as the other did what he could not, adjusting his position to settle down next to his mate with a soft, tender growl. Gently, a scaly muzzle nudged him.

Zenyatta glanced up from his sanctuary to gaze into fiery eyes that were alight with love for him and worry. His heart skipped, his chest tightening with fondness. Feebly, he reached out for him, though he was too drained to manage, allowing his arm to drop as sleep called to him.

They laid there for the rest of the night, Zenyatta safe in Genji's coils. Oblivious the couple were to the mess they would have to clean in the morning. Genji, however, already had a whole day of cuddles forged in his mind.

 


End file.
